landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Joeri Zjoekov
You are blocked because of using multiple accounts: User:Regaliorum is your sockpuppet. --OuWTB 22 sep 2008 17:27 (UTC) :not true, on this site I use neither. 22 sep 2008 17:28 (UTC) ::Nu wel, maar je bent zo humorloos :D Je weet best dat ik irritant ga doen als iemand me "uitdaagd" dus ik ben maar s foetsie. Ik heb nog een republiek over te nemen. Salut! --OuWTB 22 sep 2008 17:29 (UTC) :::Als je een block-oorlog wilt, kun je die krijgen! Ik krijg je geblokt op de grootste/momenteel meest actieve fictional-nations: Libertas, Lovia en de Communist State Wiki! Daag mij niet uit, want ik heb schoon genoeg van al die zever! Je kunt maar zorgen dat je je morgen gedraagt wanneer je van plan bent in te loggen want dit keer zal ik niet meer zo tollerant zijn! 22 sep 2008 17:33 (UTC) ::::Oej, ik heb je onderschat... I.i.g. ik zou nu gaan en ik ben (soms) een man van m'n woorden. Trouwens, mij blokken op Libertas is redelijk zinloos, want ik ben daar bureaucraat - géén rollback ;) - Salut en tot bij de Zele bieb dan è. (trouwens ik heb je IP hier niet geblokt, dus als je uitlogt en inlogt als regaliorum kun je alsnog alles vandaliseren) --OuWTB 22 sep 2008 17:35 (UTC) :Ben ik niet van plan. Sorry voor mijn uitbarsting daarnet, maar ik heb een hele verantwoordlijkheid nu. Ik wil gewoon dat iedereen goed met elkaar opschiet. Hoewel Dmitri en ik op de Communist Wiki 'vijanden' moeten vertegenwoordigen, doen we dit op een vriendschappelijke manier. Ik hoop gewoon je morgen terug te zien, onder betere omstandigheden. Groeten uit Zele, 22 sep 2008 17:47 (UTC). ::Nou, niet op jouw wiki i.i.g. :) Laten we het met een jaren '80 liedje van Beppie Kraft doen, Laot d'n zón in dien hèrt! --OuWTB 23 sep 2008 04:58 (UTC) :::Block-oorlog? Bukurestean 25 sep 2008 15:35 (UTC) ::::Sty, was in een vlaag van 'ik-ben-dit-soort-discussies-kotsbeu'. 26 sep 2008 16:52 (UTC) :::::Je hebt wel gelijk want ik zie dat OWTB zin heeft om jullie weer een beetje op te jagen :p Bukurestean 26 sep 2008 17:11 (UTC) :::::: :-) 26 sep 2008 17:13 (UTC) :::::::Opjagen? :D Ik wil gwoon een gezellig gesprekje voeren met dhr Joeri, maar dan slaat 'ie over en krijgt 'ie Dimitrikuren. Kan ik daar soms iets aan doen?? --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 17:32 (UTC) ::::::::OWTB, OWTB'tje toch, je schuift de schuld ook altijd af op anderen he? Ik begin het spuugzat te worden, weet je dat... misschien moet je je maar met betere dingen gaan bezighouden in het vervolg. Bukurestean 28 sep 2008 17:34 (UTC) :::::::::Sukkel :P Aan wiens kant sta je eigelik? :D Waar moet ik me dan zoal aan bezig houde volgens dij? --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 17:35 (UTC) ::::::::::Niet aan kommuniesjtsjisch gedoe iig. Bukurestean 28 sep 2008 17:37 (UTC) :::::::::::Waaraan dan wel? Je begint me de keel uit te hangen! --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 17:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::Je weet best. Tracht nu niet te doen alsof je niks gehoord zou hebben. Je weet best... Bukurestean 28 sep 2008 17:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::Aesopostaferelen? Ben je de Dimitrigod aan 't vereren? Ik weet neit waar de oude krijger in je is gebelgengebleven. Je lijkt wel een wormvormig Dimitriaanhangsel! --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 17:40 (UTC) :::::::::::::: ... Bukurestean 28 sep 2008 17:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Waar de fuck ben je mee bezig? Heb je weer zin in escandalos? Reageer je niet af op mij maar ga je lkkr bezighouden met dat oudje van je. Bukurestean 28 sep 2008 17:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ben je een Sran'ner geworden? Capsones, over 't paard getild? Ik begin je beude te worden. Ga! --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 17:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ik ga al :) Tot ziens, Geert Wilders! Adieu. Bukurestean 28 sep 2008 17:45 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Je gaat nergens heen! Al dat gescheld en gevloek! Je moest je eens schamen, satanzoon! --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 17:46 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Je spreekt jezelf tegen :). Wil morgenochtend graag je excuses horen. Salut si La Revedere! Bukurestean 28 sep 2008 17:48 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Excuses? Van mij? Jij beweert hier, toevallig, wel dat IK MIJZELF TEENGENSPREEK! Hetgeen absolutos nietos waaros issos. --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 17:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Laat me met rust, ajb, en ga in alle stilte. Bukurestean 28 sep 2008 17:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Sluiperik. Ik ben je käökbeude! Je bent een misselijkmakende vliegtuigkotszak! Je weet niet hóézeer dat ík mij voor jóú heb zitten inspannen. 10 minuten lang al! --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 17:54 (UTC) Wèlkóm in Mäöres! In der Welt des Krieges. Bukurestean 28 sep 2008 18:16 (UTC) :Ik heb er niets op tegen dat je dat zegt. Je weet Mäöres (zoals in de leuj beschreven staat) is een laat van onvrijheid! Maar schrijf het dan wel in goed Limburgs! Inne waereldj vanne krieg! --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 18:19 (UTC) :Aesopostaferelen, lees ik goed ??? Voelt zich hier iemand te kort gedaan? Heeft hier iemand nood aan een vriendelijk woord of zie ik dit verkeerd? Jongens toch, is er nu écht geen enkele site waar jullie nièt bekvechten of schelden? Waar zijn jullie mee bezig? Geen zinnig mens kan dit nog begrijpen. 't Gaat van kwaad naar erger, gedraag jullie AUB Lars Washington 29 sep 2008 08:12 (UTC) :: We waren aan het praten. En dit is weer typisch zo'n Aesopostafereel :S. Wrm altijd met andermans zaken bemoeien? Ik dacht dat - oudere, wijzere - mensen dit nu ondertussen wel zouden moeten weten. Als Amerika en Rusland met elkaar in oorlog zijn, ga je ook niet beide landen de oorlog verklaren - neem ik aan ten minste. Bukurestean 29 sep 2008 14:11 (UTC) :::Dat wat hierboven staat,... noemen jullie dat praten? Wat doen jullie dan wel als jullie ruzie maken? Ongelooflijk toch. Laat maar zitten. Ik denk dat ik er een paar dagen van onder muis zo kunnen jullie rustig verder gaan, als dàt hetgene is waar jullie tuk op zijn, ieder diertje zijn pleziertje. Feel free en ga je gang. Dixit Aesopos die niet van agressie houdt en het liever van de zonnige kant bekijkt. Lars Washington 29 sep 2008 16:17 (UTC) ::::Och, we hebbe gwoon een gesprekje over 't weer. Trouwens, ik vraag me af hoe je t bekijkt als er een zonsverduistering is... --OuWTB 30 sep 2008 15:51 (UTC) :::::"Ik begrijp er geen sikkepit van..." Bukurestean 30 sep 2008 15:55 (UTC) Tukumunanganon Je raakt me niet door alles kapot te maken. Alles staat al 30 jaar op m'n harde schyf, domme koe wat je bent. Het enige wat je kapot maakt ben je zelf. Helaas, je was zo dom geweest je hele hebben en houden op straat/wiki te smijten, dom van je. Helaas voor je weet ik je adres (alles is op te zoeken tegenwoordig, lang leve de kapitalistische informatiemaatschappij!) Mochten we ons ooit treffen, zal dat de eerste en laatste keer zijn :) --OuWTB 6 nov 2008 16:57 (UTC) : @451...: Moog ich dich vraog neet zoea te sjèlje? Luuj kinne zich aangespraoke veule. @Joeri Z: Ik heb een beetje uit de running gelegen zo te lezen op uw overlegpagina. Ik mag hopen dat dit niet al te ernstig is? @Everybody: I hope that we can make a social and polite solution for this problem. It looks like a really difficult situation. Can someone please inform me about what has happened? --Ben (talk) 6 nov 2008 18:21 (UTC) ::Ich sjèlj wen ich dao rèch veur höb. Dae "Joeri Zjoekov" hiej is neet langer gewönsj. Det is d'r aan ge handj. --OuWTB 7 nov 2008 14:30 (UTC) :::Misschien is het beter geen bedreigingen te doen, dat is altijd verdacht achteraf. En by the way: wat er ook gebeurd is op onze wiki, dat is niet om jou te straffen of te raken, veeleer omdat het niet binnen de context van de site past en omdat jouw gedrag en dat van je kompanen de intenties van de wikia wijzigt of vernielt. 7 nov 2008 16:51 (UTC) ::::Ik moet Dimitri gelijk geven. (Geniet hier maar van, Dimitri. Het gebeurt immers niet zo vaak dat ik je gelijk geef). 8 nov 2008 09:51 (UTC) :::::Ik geniet :D 8 nov 2008 16:48 (UTC) ::::::Laat Joeri's OP es met rust jongens :) 9 nov 2008 13:14 (UTC) :::::::Leaving this with rest is not a good idea :-) When some thing important heppens we must be able to communicate, isn't it? Any way, I do not think I understand on what all this fuzz is. We can better wait and keep being friendly with us untill some thing bad heppens otherwise. I think let's believe in peace and show us the way out of this conflict, but untill then we should not fight :-) --Ben (talk) 9 nov 2008 15:53 (UTC)